Imaginary Friends
by angiealexander
Summary: AU. Jane is a feisty 2nd grader who makes a new friend named Maura. Little does Jane know though she's the only one who can see Maura.
1. Let's Play Some Kickball

**A/N:** Again, I am new to fanfic writing but I had this idea stuck in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Jane Rizzoli is a small scrawny 2nd grader. She has curly raven black hair that she always wore in a messy ponytail with bangs that fell right above her eyebrows, or eyebrow. She had slightly chubby cheeks, due to baby fat, and buck teeth. Her voice was high, but raspy. Because of her dorky looks, Jane already made her reputation when Joey Grant called her 'Frog Face' on the first day of 1st grade and she broke his nose and gave him a black eye. After that, nobody wanted to mess with Jane Rizzoli. She was feared, but respected.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Are you listening?!" Sister Winifred Callahan yelled when she noticed Jane staring out the window.

"No, but in all your years of teaching, you should be used to that." Jane said with a smirk on her face as the whole class let out a laugh.

"Quiet! Jane, come here." the class started 'oo'ing when Jane approached the sister. "Do you have any idea how rude it is to talk to a nun like that?"

"Should I?" Jane played dumb knowing it got on the sister's nerves. Just then Sister Winifred Callahan slapped her with a ruler. "Ouch? That hurt so much. I regret everything I have ever done and I am so sorry for not listening to your boring lesson." Jane said sarcastically as she walked away.

"I will pray for you." Sister Winifred Replied with a stern look in her eyes.

"No thanks, I'll do that myself." Jane said getting another chuckle out of the class.

_*Ring*_

"Recess!" All the kids rushed out of the classroom. Jane was not too far behind until Sister Winifred called after her.

"I don't think you deserve a recess break, Ms. Rizzoli. I think you're little trip to dream land was a good enough recess for you." She said as she stepped in front of Jane.

"Aw, c'mon, Sister Winnie! We're playing kickball today and I'm short stop! My team needs me!"

"Don't call me Sister Winnie. It's either Sister Winifred or Sister Callahan. And I really don't care. You took up my time to daydream, now I'm gunna take up your time." Sister Callahan replied taking another step in front of Jane as Jane tried to maneuver her way through the Sister and get out the door.

"Please! I can always make up this up later, but ya can't play kickball without a short stop. Please, Sister Winifred, I'll listen to your lesson and I'll even do the homework, just let me have my recess."

"Fine. If you don't do your homework then you'll have to stay in for recess the rest of the week." The Sister said, sliding aside giving Jane room to sprint passed her.

"Thanks, Sis!" Jane called out from over her shoulder.

"Jane Clement- oh forget it." Sister Winifred sat down in defeated and irritated of how Jane had just called her "sis".

"What took ya so long, Janie?" Darren Crowe said as he saw the raven black haired girl running to the field.

"Don't call me 'Janie', Darry." Jane said mokingly and stuck her tongue out at Crowe.

"Well, thanks to you, your team is kicking first. See what happens when you take to long." Crowe said pointing with his thumb to Frankie who was up first to kick. "Frankie is first, then Barry, then you. They were gonna put you last since you took so long but they decided to be nice."

"Sister Winnie held me up. Chill out." Jane said.

"Oo, got in trouble again, huh?" Crowe let out a little chuckle. Jane just looked at him without saying anything. "Janie got in trouble. Janie got in trouble." Crowe began singing.

"Watch it, Darren, or I'll practice my kicking against your head." To emphasize her point she swung her foot inches away from Crowes head barely missing his forehead. Crowe lost his balance and fell backwards. "Sheesh, calm down. It was just a little joke." He stood up laughing at the anger on her face. Even though he knew she could tear him apart, he loved picking on Jane.

"Hurry up, Darren! Let's get this game started before recess ends!" Joey Grant called from the designated pitchers mound. Crowe then ran behind home plate. "Let the games begin!" He yelled as he squatted down.

Frankie got a single and Barry got a double. Leaving Frankie on third and Barry on second. It was Jane's turn to kick.

"Here we go, Janie! Bring me home! Wait for the one you like!" Frankie yelled from third. Frankie is one of Jane's younger brother's. He's the only 1st grader that plays with the 2nd graders. Nobody minds though. Anybody with the Rizzoli name is welcomed and respected, thanks to Jane.

"Go, Jane!" Barry said getting ready to run, knowing Jane's going to at least get a double. Jane has always excelled in sports and made sure all the boys knew that.

Joey chuckled when Jane got ready to kick. "Hey, move in! It's just Jane." He let out a laugh when he yelled from the pitchers mound to his outfielders. The outfielders knew he was kidding. Nobody was as a good of a kicker as Jane.

She stared him down. "Just roll the gosh darn ball, Joey!"

"Alright, Janie." He said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Janie!"

"Alright, Jane." Although he made trouble to her, he was still very scared of her.

"He can call you whatever he wants." Crowe said.

"You're suppose to be on my team. You're a traitor, Darren." Jane watched the ball bounce on the ground few inches off of home plate when Joey pitched it.

"And you're a choker, Rizzoli."

"I'm handling your animal cracker smelling breath play-doh mixed with cheap glue smell, alright." Crowe shook his head at the comment. As the ball came down Jane kicked and missed. Everyone was shocked. "See, choker. My grandma could've kicked that ball!" Crowe said laughing

"Your grandma has balls."

"Not as big as yours though." Crowe laughed and saw Jane smirk at his comment.

"C'mon Jane!" Vince Korsak, a 5th grader, yelled from the basketball court. Vince was very fond of Jane and her demeanor.

"Looks like you got a fan club out there, Jane." Joey said as he got ready to roll the ball.

"More than what you got." Jane said as the ball came down. She kicked the ball and blasted the ball out of the field. Everyone watched in awe as the ball soared passed their heads. It was for sure an out of the park homerun. "Ha! Serves you right, Joey!" Jane said as she began swaggering her way down the first base line.

"Yeah, you're right... Too bad you gatta get the ball." He fired back but it had no effect on Jane. She didn't care as long as she showed that knuckle head she's better than him.

"Who cares? Not me." She smirked when she saw Joey's face go into a frown.

She ran to home plate with both arms up and hugged Frankie and Barry at the end. "Nice kick, Janie!" Frankie said. He really admired his sister. She was his hero. "Thanks, kid. That one was for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get the ball." She ran out of the field they were playing on with Grant, Crowe, Barry and Frankie following.

"What're you guys doing following me?" She yelled over her shoulder still running to get the ball.

"We wanted to see where you kicked it." Frankie said innocently. She smiled to herself then saw Vince Korsak at the end of the school yard looking as though he seen a ghost.

"You do know where the ball ended up, don't you?" Vince was over by a bush looking at Jane and the boys.

"No, once I saw it go passed the bushes I didn't bother by looking where it went." Jane admitted, proud that her hit was so powerful. She walked up to Vince looking at the bush. "S'it in here?" She said, ruffling through the bushes.

"Uh, no. It went passed those trees. I woulda got it for ya' but uhh..." Korsak looking scared.

"But what?" Jane stretched her neck out to see what was making Vince Korsak so scared. "Scared the sister's will catch ya?" She said winking to the 5th grader trying to brighten the mood but it didn't work.

"Uh-oh, Jane." Joey said seeing what Vince was talking about.

"What?"

"The Isles Estate." Barry said going behind Vince. Jane peered behind the bushes and saw it. It was a big, maybe even bigger than the school.

"Aw, what're you little girls afraid over? S'just a house." Jane said when she looked over at the five boys cowering behind eachother.

"I heard it's haunted. One time a girl went in, and never came out." Joey said holding on to Darren.

"It's just a story people tell you so you stay out of their yard." Jane rolled her eyes at the five cowardly boys.

"Fine, if it's nothin', go get the ball!" Darren dared still hiding behind Vince.

"Fine." Jane said as she began climbing the bush. She stopped when she felt Frankie's hand grab her ankle. "No, Janie! I'm scared!" Frankie said, teary eyed. "C'mon, buddy. It's really not that bad. Look." She pointed to the ball in the Isles' yard. "See, it's just right there. Must've rolled down that little hill. I'll be fine, Frankie." He nodded as she snuck her way through the bushes and in front of the gate. _How am I gonna get passed this? _She looked up and saw it was tall so she began to maneuver her way through the gate. She was skinny enough.

"Pft, some gate." Jane said to herself as she got on the other side then started to look for the kickball. The ball was big enough to kick but small enough to fit through the gate. _There it is!_ She thought to herself. It was in a grassy area next to the swimming pool and an exit gate. _I could've just went through that one! Would've been much easier._ She thought as she ran to the ball but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice.

"May I ask you why you're here?" A girl in a white dress came behind Jane.

Jane turned around suddenly and looked at the girl. _Wow! She's beautiful!_ Jane's jaw literally dropped. The girl in front of her looked about the same age as her and had neatly combed honey blonde hair with brilliant hazel eyes. She had a few freckles on her face with lips of an angel.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The honey blonde asked politely giving Jane a smile. _Aw, she's cute._ The other girl thought to herself.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. My ball is over there and I- sorry, I should've asked or something." Jane looked down to the ground and made her way to the kickball.

_Her voice is amazing!_ The young blonde thought to herself. "Oh, it's okay." The blonde watched as Jane got the ball. They stared into each other's eyes when Jane came back. _There's something about her that's so strange. But she's still beautiful. _Jane thought to herself.

"Uh, I should get going. Recess is most definitely over." Jane said, giving the little girl a dimpled smile. She slipped the ball underneath and between the gate and started to make her way through the gate. "Well, sorry again for going in your yard." Jane said after she got to the other side. The other girl was amazed of how fast and how smooth Jane got through the gate.

"Don't worry about it. I would want my ball back too." The other girl replied, smiling at Jane. Jane began to walk away when the young girl called out to her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Jane turned around with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli." Jane's smile got brighter, happy that the other girl wanted to know her name. "And what might your name be?"

"Maura Isles." The blonde said smiling brightly at Jane.

"Well, then Maura Isles, I hope to see you around!" Jane said as she turned and ran back to the school knowing she's very late for class.

_Maura Isles. Such a beautiful name to match such a beautiful face._ She thought as she ran back onto the school yard hoping that she'd might see the honey blonde again.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry Maura's part is small in this chapter, I just needed a way to introduce her. Please tell me what you think. :)


	2. Friendship Begins

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! :) I appreciate them so much! And thank you to IsaBabisa who pointed out that some of the dialogue was a little advanced for 2nd graders. I realized that before but I've noticed that some 2nd graders have a pretty broad vocabulary so I decided to keep it. Plus, I'm not very good at remembering what I thought when I was in second grade. But anyways, thank you! I'll try my best at making it more "younger". I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Jane made her way back into the school yard and noticed all the kids were gone. She hurried to the wagon full of balls when she heard a voice.

"What's wrong with this picture, Jane?" Mr. Cavanaugh, the principle, was standing by the door way with his arms cross watching Jane come from the bushes and put the ball back into the wagon. "In my office, now." He walked into the building with Jane not too far behind. Mr. Cavanaugh is the only one who Jane really listens to without any complaint. They walked into his office and she made herself right at home sitting on the seat she sat on many times.

"Alright, why were you off campus grounds, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asked as he sat in his chair behind his desk. Jane leaned back in the chair that was too big for her and smiled.

"I got a home run, sir." She said proudly.

"Impressive, but that still doesn't explain why you were off school grounds."

"It does! I kicked it so hard it grew wings!" Her smile got even bigger than before. Cavanaugh shook his head.

"Jane, you must understand that you're too young to go off of campus. You should've called an adult. That would have been the smart thing to do. You have no idea what could happen!" Cavanaugh said seriously.

"It was just outside the school yard. Vince was watching me."

"Vince is young as well! You can't just go off grounds like that! You could get hurt or kidnapped or something! Never do that again, Rizzoli!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jane looked down at the ground. "So, what's my punishment this time?"

"No more recess for two weeks."

"What?! But I – I... Fine." Jane pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now, let's get you back to class." Cavanaugh got up and took Jane by her arm and pulled her up. He didn't let go of her arm until they were back at Sister Winifred Callahan's class.

"I believe you're missing someone." Cavanaugh said as he presented Jane to Sister Winifred Callahan. "Behave yourself, Rizzoli." He whispered to Jane as he let her go. "She's all yours, Sister." He walked away leaving Jane in the doorway with everyone looking at her.

"Thank you, Sean!" Sister Callahan shouted from her desk. "Thought you might skip out on my class? Even after I was generous enough to give you your recess, too."

"But I had to get the ball and – "

"Save it! You've interrupted this spelling test. You'll be staying after school to take it. Now sit!" Jane rolled her eyes as she made her way to her seat. She plopped down and put her head on the desk. She couldn't stop thinking about the honey blonde she'd just met. _Maura. I like that. Maura. I wonder how old she is. I wonder if she has any pets. I wonder if she'll be my friend. I wonder if –" _

"Jane." Sister Callahan noticed Jane's head was down and was wondering if she was sleeping.

"Yes, Sister Winnie – I mean, Winifred." Jane said putting her head up to look at the nun.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No." Jane put her head back down and her thoughts went back to Maura but was interrupted again from Sister Callahan's voice. "Jane!"

"Yes!" Jane's head shot up, irritated that the nun wouldn't let her be.

"Keep your head up. I want to see your eyes to make sure you're not sleeping." Jane rolled her eyes but kept her head up, waiting for everyone to finish their spelling test. She looked out on to the school yard hoping maybe the honey blonde had followed her.

"Hey... Hey... Hey!" Jane snapped back into reality when her friend Becky Zeestie called her. "Why'd you come late?" Becky asked innocently.

"I had to get my home run ball." Jane said proudly.

"You made a home run?! That's so cool!" Becky said, proud that she could call Jane her friend.

"Shh! There's still a test going on. No talking!" Sister Callahan said from her desk. The girls just chuckled but remained quiet.

A few hours passed until the end of the school day came.

"Alright, don't forget to do your addition homework and practice your cursive. Class dismissed." Sister Callahan said as she stood in front of the class. "Except you, Jane." She said when she saw Jane trying to slyly pack her things to leave.

"At least let me tell my mommy." Jane said hoping she could slip out and "forget" to come back.

"I've already called your mother to tell her while you were daydreaming, again. I told her it shouldn't take you that long. She'll be waiting for you."

Jane slouched back down in the chair and looked out the window, watching the bundle of kids running to freedom. Just when Jane was getting depressed that she had to stay back, she saw her. Maura. Jane's eyes went big and smiled. She could see Maura from a distance smiling back at her. Maura started laughing and waved to Jane.

"Jane!" Sister Callahan yelled she saw Jane waving back at Maura. "What're you doing?" Jane looked at the Sister.

"I'm waving." Jane said in an irritated voice. When Jane looked back out the window she saw that Maura was gone. "Aw, see she's gone now." Jane pouted when she didn't see Maura.

"Do you want to get this over with or do you want to stay longer?"

"Get this over with!"

"Fine." Sister Callahan handed Jane the spelling test and Jane got right to work.

After 10 minutes Jane handed in her spelling test with a proud look on her face. Her face changed quickly when Sister Callahan whacked her with a ruler.

"What was that for?!" Jane yelled.

"You misspelled 'flamboyant'"

"So? You didn't have to hit me." Jane said with a disgusted look.

"I'm doing the Lord's work, Jane. You need to learn how to spell."

Jane looked at her with a blank expression. "Really?" She rolled her eyes and walked back to the desk.

"7 out of 10." Sister Winifred shook her head. "You can go now."

"Finally!" With that Jane grabbed her things and sprinted out of the room. Jane ran outside to see Frankie and Vince playing tag.

"Janie!" Frankie immediately ran up to his older sister who welcomed him with open arms. "I was so scared!" Frankie's eyes began to water. "Darren and Joey said that you were stuck in the house and I was never going to see you again!" He put his face into Jane's chest.

"Yeah, they kept messing with him. I tripped em for ya." Vince said as he walked to Jane. "You alright? What happened? I got worried when the recess bell rang and you didn't come back." Vince joined in the hug.

"I'm fine!" Jane said with a smile. "Actually, I'm better than fine." Jane added when she saw Maura by the trees, smiling at her.

"Whatchu lookin' at?" Vince pulled back and looked to see what Jane was staring at but didn't see anything.

"Huh?" Jane came back to reality.

"Jane!" Angela, Jane's mother, called as she ran up to Jane. "What is this? Sean tells me you were off school property? What did you do?!" Angela hugged Jane and Frankie, who apparently wouldn't let go of his sister.

"I had to get the ball I kicked."

"Well next time, ask an adult to help you!" Angela grabbed Jane by her arm. "Thank you for playing with Frankie, Vince. Would you like a ride home?" Angela asked Korsak.

"No thanks, Mrs. Rizzoli. I'm going to walk. I gatta keep in shape for basketball season." Vince said with a smile. "See ya later, buddy. And you too, Jane." Vince smiled and began walking home.

"He's such a sweet boy." Angela said as she watched Vince walk. She pulled on Jane and broke Frankie's grip on her. "Let's go."

When they were making their way back to the car Jane spotted Maura again, behind the bushes.

"Wait!" Jane told her mom, breaking free to run to Maura. Angela, confused, watched as her daughter made her way to the bush.

"Hey!" Jane came running up to Maura with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Jane." Maura smiled brightly at Jane. "I hope you didn't get into trouble when you got back to your school."

"I did but I'm used to it." Jane said, still with a smile on her face.

"Oh really? What happened?" Maura asked.

"Well, Mr. Cavanaugh, my principle caught me sneaking back to the school..."

Angela watched as her daughter talked to herself. "Frankie, what is Janie doing?" Angela was getting concerned when Jane started laughing to herself. "I don't know, mommy. I think she's making friends with that bush." Frankie replied. They both watched Jane in confusion.

"And then Sister Winnie hit me with a ruler because I didn't spell 'flamboyant' right." Jane said, finishing up her story.

"What was the word 'flamboyant' doing on your spelling test?" Maura asked curiously.

"I donno." Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Jane, it's time to go." Angela said, getting Frankie situated in the car, still concerned for her daughter.

"Okay, well I gatta go." Jane began to walk away. "You wanna play with me sometime?" Jane turned to ask Maura.

"Me?" Maura was shocked.

"Well, yeah. We're friends now, okay?" Jane said with a bright smile on her face making Maura smile as well.

"Okay!" Maura said excitedly. _She likes me! She actually likes me! _Maura thought to herself. She'd never had a real friend before.

"Jane!" Angela called, getting impatient.

"Okay, Ma! I'm coming!" Jane yelled to Angela, then turned back to Maura. "I'll see you later then?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Maura said as Jane began to walk away. Jane clapped her hands excitedly and ran back to where Angela was.

"Jane, what was that all about?" Angela asked as her daughter came with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, that was Maura, my new friend." Jane said excitedly.

"Who?" Angela stretched her neck to see if there was someone hiding behind the bushes but saw no one.

"Maura, my new..." Jane turned around to see Maura gone. "Hm, she moves fast." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the other side of the car without another word. Angela looked around as she got into her car.

"Janie, why were you talking to that bush?" Frankie asked innocently.

"I wasn't talking to the bush, silly. I was talking to Maura." Jane said with a smile.

"Oh, is that the bush's name?"

"No, that's my friend's name."

"So your friend is a bush?"

"No!"

"Alright you two, enough." Angela couldn't shake the feeling of being frightened. There was someone talking to her daughter. Someone she couldn't see.


	3. Out In The Open Field

**A/N:** Thank you so much, everyone! :) You've all made my day! :) Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Jane got home she sprinted inside the house, excited to tell her dad about her new friend.

"Pop! Pop! Pop!" Jane ran quickly to the living room to see Frank Sr. holding Jane's 3 year old brother, Tommy.

"Sh, you'll wake Tommy. I just put him to sleep." Frank whispered as he made his way to the hallway with Tommy in his arms. Jane pouted and put down her bag next to the dining room table then looked into the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. Angela came inside with Frankie in her arms. Frankie fell asleep during the ride home. "Where's your father?" Angela asked seriously.

"He's putting Tommy in his bed, I guess." Jane replied not moving her eyes from the refrigerator. Moments later Frank came walking into the kitchen. "So, what's up with all this excitement?" Frank smiled and took Jane into his arms.

"I made a new friend today!" She said excitedly.

"Oh really?!" Frank sharing Jane's excitement.

"Yeah! Her name is Maura. She's super pretty and nice. She said she'd play with me!" Jane's smile got brighter and brighter as she talked about her new blonde friend.

"Maura. That's a nice name." Frank said as he put her down. "What's wrong with you?" He noticed Angela's uneasiness.

"I have to talk to you." She said seriously and began walking to Frankie and Tommy's room to put Frankie in his bed.

"I'll be right back, kid." Frank smiled at Jane and then followed Angela.

Jane looked down the hall and watched as her father and mother made their way into her brother's room. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to look for something to eat. After getting lunchables from the fridge and getting out her homework, Jane wondered what took her father so long so she decided to go eavesdrop on their conversation. She tiptoed down the hall and noticed that her parents had moved to their bedroom. _They're probably fighting again._ Jane's parents always fought but it was more intense behind closed doors.

"She's 7, Angela! What do you expect?!" Jane heard her father yell when she made her way to their bedroom door.

"I expect to see who my daughter is talking to! That's what I expect, Frank!" Angela shot back. Jane was confused so she sat down and listened to the rest of their argument.

"For God sakes woman! She could've been hiding behind the bush or something!"

"There was no one there! She was talking to herself!"

"You're just blind!"

"Don't even start! Frankie couldn't see who Jane was talking to!" Jane furrowed her eyebrow. _Not see who I was talking to? Hiding behind a bush? She was standing right there! Pop is right, my mother is blind. And so is Frankie._

"Frankie is just a kid! Maybe he was too short to see her!"

"So what are you saying?! I'm too tall?!" Angela's voice was sounding more worried than irritated. "My God Frank, don't you understand?! Jane is probably talking to herself and if she's not, then who is she talking to?!" _I was talking to Maura!_ Jane was getting irritated.

"Maura! She was talking to Maura, her new friend!" Frank said, backing his daughter up. Jane smiled to herself. _Thanks, Pop. You're always on my side._

"Frank! Is everything I'm saying just going through one ear and out the other? There. Was. No. One. There!" Angela's voice began to shake due to frustration.

"No! There was no one you know of! You don't know that no one was there! My Janie doesn't talk to herself!"

"So who was she talking to?!"

"For the love of God, woman. She was talking to her new friend!" Angela face palmed herself when Frank wouldn't listen to her.

"Fine, Frank. You don't wanna believe me, you pick Janie up tomorrow and see if you see her 'new frined'" Jane shot up and sprinted to the kitchen as soon as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly got on the table, put a piece of the pizza lunchable in her mouth and pencil in her hand. Angela walked into the kitchen moments later.

"Jane, I'm about to cook dinner so don't ruin your appetite." Angela walked passed her daughter who was looking down, looking like she was concentrating on her homework. Angela grabbed a pan from the cabinet and started to make dinner. After a few moments, Jane remembered that she'd just lost 2 weeks of her recess and realized that she won't be able to hang out with Maura. "Can we go to school early tomorrow?" Angela nearly dropped the pan at Jane's question. Jane never wanted to go to school early. In fact, Jane never wanted to go to school at all. No matter what, she'd always wake up late and barely make it to school.

"Um, what for, sweetie?" Angela asked, happy that her daughter wanted to go to school early but concerned as to the reason why.

"Well, see... I kinda lost my recess and I thought I could play with everyone before school." Jane thought it'd be best not to tell her mom that she wanted to see Maura again. Her mother already thought she was crazy enough.

"How did you lose your recess?" Angela tried to change the subject.

"That was my punishment for going off campus." Jane said quietly.

"I still can't believe you did that, Jane." Angela tried to avoid getting back to going to school early, knowing that by 'everyone' Jane meant Maura, but failed.

"I know, but anyway, can we go?" Angela looked at her daughter who was smiling hopefully at her mother. Angela couldn't deny that she loves seeing Jane happy, but she just didn't want Jane getting into trouble. "I'll think about it." Angela said as she went back to cooking dinner.

"Fine." Jane said sadly as she got back to her homework.

The next morning Jane got up bright and early, even earlier than Angela. She was too short to reach the cabinet above the sink so she climbed the counter top, knocking some of the dishes that were still in the sink down as she did. As she got the bowl for cereal Angela walked in the kitchen.

"What're you doing, Jane?" She asked tiredly. All the noise Jane made woke her up.

"Making my cereal." Jane said innocently. "I'm not as tall as you so I had to climb the counter." Angela walked over to her daughter and helped her down.

"Janie, it's 5:45 in the morning. You don't even get up until 7:30. What's gotten into you?"

"I told you, I want to go to school early today." Jane walked to the pantry to where the cereal was and got out her favorite, Cocoa Puffs. Angela shook her head and grabbed the supplies in her daughter's hand.

"Janie, go back to sleep." She said as she walked to the cabinet.

"But mommy, I wanna go to school early!" Jane pouted with an angry face.

"Not this early though!" Angela said as she put the bowl back. Jane grabbed the Coca Puffs and rushed to tug on her mom's night gown.

"Gimmie!" Jane reached for Angela's hand, trying to get her bowl. "I'm already up! Let me eat at least." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Janie, what part of 'go back to sleep' don't you understand?!" Her voice a little louder than normal.

"The part where I have to go back to sleep." Jane said crossing her arms. "I finally wanna go to school and you're not letting me." Angela held up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, but if you get tired throughout the day it's not my problem." Angela said as she handed Jane the bowl and walked to the fridge for the milk.

"Thank you." Jane said as she poured the cereal, very messily, into the bowl. Angela then poured the milk in for Janie and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Jane ate and got ready as quickly as possible. She brushed her teeth and put on her uniform in record time then she woke Frankie up so he could do the same. She didn't want to waste any time.

It was 7:15 when Jane and Frankie arrived at school. After Jane gave her mom a goodbye kiss, she bolted out of the car. "Wait for me!" Frankie called after her.

"Hurry up!" Jane said, a little irritated at the moment that she had a little brother.

"I'm coming! Bye, ma!" Frankie ran after Jane nearly falling out of the car. "I'm okay!" He yelled when Angela jumped out of her seat to help him. He got up and continued to rush to his sister. Angela watched to make sure they were safe and then drove away.

There weren't many kids at the school yet but Jane and Frankie spotted Darren and Joey playing on the jungle gym.

"It's Rizzoli! She lives!" Crowe yelled. They both jumped off the playground and ran up to Jane who was walking hand in hand with Frankie.

"What happened?! We thought you were done for!" Joey said.

"Nothin." Jane said as she punched Joey in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Joey said, rubbing his arm.

"For telling my brother he'd never see me again and making him cry!" Jane then punched Darren who was laughing.

"Ouch! Not nice, Jane!"

"Whatever. Do me a favor, will ya? Watch Frankie till I come back."

"Where you going, Janie?" Frankie asked his sister, innocently.

"I gatta meet somebody."

"Is it your bush friend?" Frankie looked at Darren and Joey. "She has a friend that's a bush."

"No I don't!" Jane rolled her eyes. Joey and Darren would've laughed at this but were too afraid of what Jane would do.

"Hey!" Vince said walking up to Jane and the three boys.

"Vince! Can you watch Frankie? I gatta meet someone and I trust you more than I trust these two pea brains."

"Sure thing, Jane." Vince looked at Frankie. "Wanna come play basketball with me? I usually shoot around by myself but I can make an exception for you. And you two, if you'd like to join me." Vince asked Darren and Joey. "Okay!" The three boys said in unison and walked off with Vince to the basketball court. "See ya later, Janie!" Frankie yelled as he walked away.

"See ya later, buddy!" Jane smiled, happy that Vince came. She went in the other direction to the bushes, climbed over them and was out of the school yard, again.

She walked to the Isles Estate, hoping Maura was up. She walked around and noticed a big open field beyond their backyard. She walked towards it and sat down in the middle of the field. _This was dumb. I don't know why I thought she'd be here._ That's when Jane heard a laugh. Maura's laugh. She turned around to see Maura hiding behind some trees in the distance. Her head peered out looking at Jane and then she hid again. Jane smiled and ran as fast as she could to the tree but when she got there, Maura was gone. _How does she move so fast?!_ Jane thought to herself. She then heard Maura's laugh again and turned around to see Maura's white dress running across the field. _For someone who has a big house she doesn't change her clothes._ Jane thought as she ran to the other end of the field. She stopped when she saw Maura running again in her peripheral vision. Jane thought for a second. _What is she doing?_

"Hm, Marco?" Jane called out. "Marco!"

"Did you forget my name?" Jane turned her head upwards to see Maura's feet dangling from the branch on the tree.

"How'd you get up there?!" Jane said shocked.

"I donno." Maura shrugged. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Huh?" Jane said confused.

"Did you forget my name?" Maura asked looking down at Jane. Jane took her eyes off Maura and looked forward to think about what Maura was referring to.

"Well?" Jane got startled when she head Maura's voice behind her.

"Weren't you just up there?" Jane look back and forth to Maura and the branch she was sitting on. "How do you move so fast?" Jane asked in fascination.

"I don't know. I just do." Maura looked down to the ground. "My name is Maura." She said quietly.

"I know?" Jane said in confusion.

"So why were you calling me Marco?" Maura looked up at Jane when Jane started laughing. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Marco Polo. I thought that's what you were trying to play."

"Marco Polo?"

Jane looked shocked. "You've never heard of Marco Polo?" Maura shook her head. "Well, it's kinda like tag, but blindfolded. It's mostly played when you're in a pool."

"How are you suppose to tag someone if you're blindfolded?" Maura ask in confusion.

"The person who is blindfolded says 'marco' and whoever they're trying to get says 'polo', get it?"

"I think so. So are you blind?"

"Huh?"

"Well you called out marco with nothing to cover your eyes. So I thought you might be blind."

"No, I can see." Maura felt bad for assuming something that wasn't true. "Except you. You kept moving so fast so I thought that's what you were trying to play." Jane added.

"Oh. I see." Maura began walking to the middle of the field. "Do you want to play that? I might be bad at it though?"

"Nah," Jane answered, walking along side Maura. "It would be kinda confusing since you don't really get it. And it'd be more fun if we had more people." Jane looked down at Maura's clothes. "Do you ever change?" Jane asked as her and Maura sat down.

"No. I don't think I do." Maura admitted. Jane gave her a confused look. "You didn't change, either." Jane looked down at her own clothes.

"This is my school uniform. I have to wear this." Jane said laughing.

"Why do you laugh at me?" Maura asked sadly.

"Because I find everything you do cute." Jane smiled as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"You do?"

"Well yeah. The girls at my school are duds." Jane said as Maura let out a laugh.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before." Maura admitted as Jane started to pick the grass.

"Really?"

"Really. To be honest, you're my only friend. Nobody ever notices me." Maura looked down. Jane had the urge to hug her but restrained herself.

"I notice you." Maura smiled looking up at Jane who was smiling back. "I think it's crazy if people don't notice you! You're really pretty!" Jane shocked herself at the last part but was relieved when Maura's smile got even bigger.

"Really?" Maura said excitedly.

"Really." Jane couldn't help but smile at Maura. They gazed at each other, neither of them not wanting to look away. "So tell me about yourself." Jane said after a few moments of silence. Maura furrowed her eyebrows.

"My mom is an artist and my dad travels a lot so I'm usually left alone. Not even my butler notices me anymore." Maura broke eye contact with Jane and looked at the ground.

"Well it's better than everybody watching everything you do." Jane whispered. "Everybody is always watching me because they think I'm gonna do something bad or something." Jane brought her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees. "But like my ma always says, the grass is always greener on the other side." Maura looked back up at Jane and smiled.

"True." Maura replied. The girls sat in silence for a while not knowing what to do.

"It's a nice day today." Jane said as she looked up at the sky.

"Mhm. That cloud looks like a bunny." Maura said pointing to the cloud.

"I think it looks more like a dog with long ears." Jane said. "That one looks like a bunny."

"That looks like an airplane." Maura said, talking about the same cloud Jane just pointed out. Jane turned her head. "Yeah, it does actually." Her and Maura began looking at all the clouds and all the possible objects it could be. Jane never felt so happy in her life. She could stay there forever looking at the sky and talking to Maura. She was having such a good time she almost forgot she had school.

"You should probably go. I don't want you to get in trouble again." Maura said as she got up.

"It would be worth it though." Jane smiled up at Maura then grabbed her things to leave and got up. "I'll see you later then? Maybe after school? Since you know, I don't got my recess anymore."

"I'd love that." Maura smiled as Jane began to walk away. Jane stopped to turn around.

"How will I find you?" Jane asked curiously, not wanting to part with her friend.

"The same way you found me this time." Maura smiled and then began walking with Jane. "I'll walk with you so you don't have to be alone for now."

"You know, Maura," Jane said as they walked together. "I think this is the start of a great friendship."


	4. Maura The Invisible

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm terribly sorry that you guys don't really understand the situation with Maura. I promise I will reveal what happened to her. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Jane and Maura approached the school yard before separating.

"So, see you later?" Jane said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course." Maura replied, giving Jane a smile back. Jane began walking away until she realized that there's still time before the bell before school rings.

"You wanna come play on the playground for a while before school starts?" Jane said, turning around to Maura who still had a smile on her face.

"Will I get in trouble?" Maura asked with a fearful tone.

"Nah," Jane walked over to grasp Maura's hand but Maura immediately pulled away. "Aw, cmon, Maur. It's just until school starts. I really don't wanna go back to Darren and Joey." Jane said with a sad look on her face. Maura looked back at her house and then looked onto the school yard filled with kids. "Just a few minutes, pwease." Jane began to give a puppy dog pout to Maura which made Maura giggle.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." Maura said as she ran passed Jane. "Catch me if you can!" Jane's eyes got wide with excitement as she began to chase the blonde to the playground. Jane sprinted her heart out but no matter what, Maura was always far away from her.

"Geez, you run fast!" Jane said as she approached the playground, still trying to catch her breath. _She's not even out of breath!_ Jane thought to herself when she saw Maura sitting on top of the monkey bars, patiently waiting. "I'm never playing tag with you." Jane gasped for air with her hands on her knees. "You're too fast."

"No, you're just slow." Maura teased, smiling at Jane. As soon as Jane caught her breath she began to climb the monkey bars to sit next to Maura.

"I've never met anyone faster than me." Jane said as she settled next to Maura. "I'm the fastest 2nd grader in this school." Jane said proudly, but her mind drifted to a question she meant to ask Maura for a while. "How come you don't go to school?"

Maura was looking straight and pressed her lips together to think. "Well, I was gonna be sent to a boarding school in France but then some guy came one day, looking for someone, and –"

"You wanna move, Jane?" Rory Graham said from underneath Jane and Maura.

"You wanna get a black eye, Rory?" Jane smirked, lifting one side of her eyebrow, not moving from where she was sitting.

"You think you own everything, don't you?" Rory Graham was another 2nd grader and probably the only person who talked to Jane with an attitude. "Well you don't! You gatta share! So move!" Rory said as he grabbed the monkey bars, lifted himself, and whacked Jane's feet. Jane immediately kicked him in the face, out of reflex, making him fall on his butt.

"Whoops." Jane said with no sympathy as she jumped down from the monkey bars. She saw that Rory's face began to become distorted and his eyes began to water. "Oh, suck it up you big baby. It was just a little nudge." Jane looked up to tell Maura to come with her to the swings but Maura was gone, so she looked back down at Rory. "See look! You scared her off! Where'd she go?!"

"Who are you talking about?" Rory said, getting to his feet and his bottom lip still quivering.

"The girl that was next to me! Where did she go?!" Rory just shrugged his shoulders. Jane grabbed his shirt with her fists and pulled him closer. "I'm gonna kick you again if you don't tell me where she went."

"I don't know who you're talking about!" He pulled away from Jane. "There was no one sitting next to you. It was just you taking up the monkey bars."

"No! There was a girl sitting next to me!" Jane said stepping closer to Rory.

"You're crazy!" Rory yelled as he ran away. Jane stood there as she wondered where Maura could've went. _No one sitting next to me? Rory's just as blind as my mom._ Jane thought to herself as she stood there. _Where could have Maura went? She was just here! Aw man... _Jane thought as the school bell rang. She took one last look around for the honey blonde and white dress, with no luck, before she made her way into the school.

"Jane." Becky whispered when she saw her friend drifting to sleep during Sister Callahan's lecture. "Are you still coming to my house on Friday? We're gonna have pizza." Becky said with a smile.

Jane looked at Becky with a faint smile. "I don't know. Homework and chores and stuff." Jane said avoiding eye contact with Becky.

"Homework? You could just bring it over. I can help you if you need help." Becky tried to persuade Jane into coming over but Jane didn't budge.

"I like to do homework by myself." Jane lied, she had actually began thinking about inviting Maura over to her house on Friday to prove to her mom that she's real that she had completely forgotten about going over Becky's house for a sleep over. "And my mom is mad at me for going off campus that I don't think she'll let me go now." Jane gave her a fake sad face.

"Oh, okay." Becky said, disappointed that Jane's not coming to her house. "You wanna go play on the playground after school? My mom is working over time today so she said she'd be late today." Becky said with a hopeful smile.

"Uhh, I can't." Jane said, not wanting to make conversation with Becky.

"Why not?" Becky said, now getting irritated.

"I just can't okay!" Jane said a bit too loud.

"Jane!" Sister Callahan yelled. "You interrupt my class again and I'll send you to the principles!"

"Whatever." Jane said under her breath.

"What was that, Ms. Rizzoli?" Sister Callahan crossed her arms.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Good."

_*Ring*_

All the kids rushed out of the room as soon as the recess bell rang, except Jane and Becky.

"C'mon, let's go." Becky said, pulling to get up.

"I can't, remember?" Jane pulled her arm out of Becky's grip. "Mr. Cavanaugh said I can't go to recess for 2 weeks. Sorry." Becky just rolled her eyes and left. Jane looked out the window and watched kids pile on the playground and school yard wishing she was out there.

"Jane, I have to go to Mr. Cavanaugh's office for a moment. If I come back and you're gone, you'll be in big trouble!" Sister Callahan said as she walked out of the room.

Jane leaned back on her chair and listened to all the sounds. The clock ticking, distant feet running, balls being kicked, kids laughing outside, Maura humming. _Maura humming?_ Jane looked behind her to see the honey blonde sitting on one of the desks, swinging her legs and immediately smiled.

"Maura!" Jane said excitedly as she got up and ran to her. "Where'd you go?!" Jane pouted as she sat down next to Maura.

"I had to go. Besides, that Rory boy seems mean." Maura said as she scrunched her nose.

"Nah, he just tries to be tough even though he's a big baby." Jane and Maura let out a laugh. "You give him a pinch and he'll start crying. One time, he took my crayons and all I did was pinch him and he started crying." Jane kept laughing through her story. "You should of seen his face when I kicked him down."

"You kicked him?!" Maura said, shocked but not letting her smile falter. Sister Callahan was coming back to her room when heard Jane laughing. She stopped by the doorway, just out of sight of Jane, and listened.

"I just gave em a nudge to his face."

"You kicked him in the face?!"

"Oh it wasn't that hard."

"Did it hurt him?"

"Of course! I told you, he's a big baby." Jane said laughing along with Maura.

"Jane," Sister Callahan walked in looking at Jane with confusion on her face. She looked around the room. "Who are you talking to?" Jane furrowed her eyebrow and looked at Maura, who was still there. "Jane?" Sister Callahan said as she walked towards Jane. "Are you okay?" Sister Callahan put her hand on Jane's shoulder while Jane just sat there in confusion. "I think I'm going to call Dr. Pike."

"No, don't you dare call that knucklehead!" Jane said swatting Sister Callahan's hand off of her shoulder.

"Don't talk about our school nurse like that! He's a good man. Please, I just want to see if you're okay." Sister Callahan said sweetly. It was the first time the Sister ever talked nice to Jane, other than the first time they'd met.

"To see if I'm okay? I feel fine." Jane glanced at Maura before looking at the ground.

"You were talking to yourself."

"I wasn't!" Jane said with an angry look on her face, but Sister Callahan just shook her head and began to leave. "And besides, what's Dr. Pike gonna do? Give me a new friend to talk to?" Jane said looking at Maura who looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know, Jane. I just want to be sure you're okay." And like that, Sister Callahan walked out of the room, leaving Jane and Maura in silence.

"She's getting old and blind too." Jane said looking at Maura. "Hey, what's wrong?" Maura began crying softly to herself.

"Nobody ever notices me." Maura said softly as she jumped off the desk and ran out of the room, leaving Jane by herself.

"I notice you." Jane said into the air, pouting, when Maura left.

* * *

**A/N:** So yes, as we established this already, nobody can see Maura. Only Jane. And again, I promise I'll reveal what happened to her. But anyway, thank you for reading! :) So sorry this was a short chapter. I intended it to be longer, and better, but I don't really have the time. My school work keeps piling up. I honestly rather be writing this than doing my homework but I need to pass my classes. Haha. But again, thank you for reading! :)


	5. Off Campus, Again

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I know a lot of you are wondering if Maura is dead or not and I know you guys don't want her to be and I really want to please all of you but I'm just going to stick to my original idea. I'm terribly sorry, this chapter may disappoint some of you. I decided to change the rating of this story after I really thought about it. There's a small part in here that might disturb some of you and again, I'm sorry if it does. I'm still new to this so bear with me.

* * *

Sister Callahan returned moments later with Dr. Pike following her.

"So, I don't know what's wrong." The Sister said as they walked in, looking at Jane with concern. Jane turned on the table looking out of the window hoping to see Maura running across, but no such luck. Maura was long gone.

"Hello, Jane." Dr. Pike walked over to the 2nd grader and bent forward to examine her. She pulled away from him as he brought his hand to her head. Jane didn't like Pike. He irritated her with his slow examinations and wrong assumptions. She's always sent to his office since she's always getting hurt from rough housing but she still has yet to soften up to him. "Sister Winifred tells me you we re talking to yourself," He stood straight as he talked. "Is that true?" Jane didn't reply. She kept looking out of the window hoping to see Maura again.

"Jane, answer the nice doctor." Sister Callahan said as she walked over to them. Jane kept looking out the window. She didn't wanna talk to anybody but Maura. She didn't wanna be examined by a doctor/school nurse or be questioned about her sanity. She just wanted to be free with Maura, or just be free. She hated staying back in class, she hated answering questions and most of all, she hated Pike.

"Well?" Dr. Pike said, putting a hand on Jane's shoulder which she quickly swatted away. "Jane, we need to get to the bottom of this. We need to know if you were talking to yourself so we can get you help." Dr. Pike watched as Sister Callahan attempted to hug Jane but failed as Jane dodged her just in time.

"Don't touch me!" Jane said as she shot off the desk. She wanted them to leave. She wanted to be alone. Jane ran over to the other side of the room and sat with her knees to her face and her arms hugging her shins underneath another desk. "You scared my friend away and made her cry!" Jane pouted as she yelled at Sister Callahan. "I hate you!" Jane shocked herself, as well as Dr. Pike and the Sister, as those last words fell from her mouth. Jane may be a rebel and insult you on a daily basis but she's never said anything like that to anybody. She didn't necessarily hate the Nun but she couldn't stand the fact she always gets involved in her business.

"Jane, now you know that's not true." Sister Callahan cautiously walked towards Jane. She didn't want to scare Jane away. "You're just angry and you feel like you're being judged but you're not. It's okay, Jane. We just want to help." Sister Callahan jumped as Jane fled passed her to the other side of the room.

"No you don't! You just wanna tell my mommy other things about me!" Jane sprinted towards the door.

"Sister, you forgot your –" Jane ran straight into Mr. Cavanaugh as he entered the room making the papers he was holding fly out of his hand. "Files for the hell raisers." He looked down at Jane, who was now sitting on the ground with her legs spread out, then looked around at Dr. Pike and Sister Callahan. "What's going on here?" He said as he picked Jane up by her arm and dragged her towards the middle of the room.

"We were just checking on her. We're very concerned, sir." Sister Callahan said as she walked towards Jane and Cavanaugh. She was still in shock over Jane's little outburst.

"Why? What's wrong with you, kid?" Cavanaugh turned Jane and looked at her in the eyes. Jane, however, was avoiding eye contact with anybody. Cavanaugh still had Jane in his hands, not wanting to let her go. He didn't want her running away like she attempted moments ago. He felt concerned for Jane, he worried about her. Of all the hell Jane has put him through, he knew deep down inside that she was his favorite.

"She scared Maura away and made her cry." Jane said under her breath. She was still looking at the ground. She began to try and pry her way out of Cavanaugh's hand but he just held to her tighter.

"Who's Maura?" Cavanaugh asked, looking at Dr. Pike and Sister Callahan.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, sir." Sister Callahan said as she knelt down by Jane. "Janie –"

"Don't call me Janie!" Jane yelled as she got more angry. Jane began pulling viciously out of Cavanaugh's grip. "Let me go!" Jane began screaming. She wanted to get away. She wanted to flee as far away as possible. She just wanted to go back to that open field where she and Maura sat together.

"Jane, calm down!" Cavanaugh said as he put his free hand to Jane's other arm. She pulled back her arm to avoid his hand and began kicking her legs.

"I said let me go!" Jane was getting more aggravated. Cavanaugh picked her up by her waist and that's when she lost it. "Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"I'll let you go when you calm down, Rizzoli." Cavanaugh said calmly. "Call her parents." He said to Sister Callahan as he walked out of the room. He's been through Jane's little tantrums so many times it comes routine for him. But this time, it was different. He didn't know what her problem was. Was it because Dr. Pike was in the room? Nah. Was it because Sister Callahan was irritating her again? Nah. Was it because nobody believed her about Maura? Nah. He began thinking of the possibilities as he carried her into his office. She was still kicking and screaming.

"You need to calm down, Jane." Cavanaugh said as he closed his door with one hand.

"You need to let me go, Mr Cavanaugh!" Jane said, still not giving up. She heard the recess bell ring and knew it was her chance to escape. She calmed down and let her body relax. Cavanaugh shook his head as he placed Jane on the seat in front of his desk. As soon as he let her go she sprinted towards the door and out to the hallway.

"Jane!" Cavanaugh began to run after her. He ran out into the hallway to see the raven black haired running into the pool of students. "Jane! Get back here!" He ran in the clumps of students, trying his best not to squish one of them. Jane maneuvered her way through with ease. Bobbing and weaving through every student. Cavanaugh was getting further and further away from her.

"Hey, cover for me!" Jane said as she passed Joey and Barry.

"What do you need?!" Joey called after her as she kept running. He then turned to see Cavanaugh chasing her and winked at Barry. Barry knew what they were about to do might get them in trouble but for Jane, he didn't mind. Barry then pushed Joey into one of the other students.

"What was that for?!" Joey yelled and pushed Barry back causing him to collide into Darren. Darren looked at Barry with confusion until Barry winked at him.

"Watch it!" Darren pushed Barry back into Joey causing Joey to fall back, Barry on top of him. Barry turned over and began whacking Joey with his fists.

"You big meanie head!" Barry yelled as he whacked Joey.

"Get off me you little shrimp!" Joey rolled over onto Barry and began to whack him. The boys began to roll all over the ground whacking each other. All the students began to crowd around the commotion, making it harder for Cavanaugh to get passed them. Even Jane had a hard time as the students began rushing in to see what was going on.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They were all chanting as Joey and Barry rolled around the floor. Vince made his way through the crowd and was about to intervene until Darren stopped him. Vince was about to push Darren until he said one word: "Jane." Vince smiled. He knew he'd seen Jane pass him but it never really registered until now. He just stood there and chanted along with the other students.

"Not again!" Mr. Cavanaugh knew what Barry and Joey were doing. It became a ritual for Jane's friends to cover for her whenever she got in trouble so obviously, this wasn't the first time she ran away from Cavanaugh. "Alright, knock it off!" He said as he pulled them apart. Both of them still swinging their fists in the air. "Everyone get into class or I'll give all of you detention and take away your recess!" Cavanaugh said as he held the two boys apart. He knew Jane was already out the door and shook his head. The student began making it back into their classes, except for Joey and Barry. Cavanaugh first dragged them to the door to look if Jane was still on school property, which she wasn't. She was nowhere in sight. Some of the Nuns saw Cavanaugh and shook their heads, knowing exactly what he was looking for. He tightened his grip on the boys and dragged them into his office and sat them down on each seat and got right to the point. "Where did Jane go, boys?" He said as he slightly sat on his desk. When they both shrugged their shoulders he shook his head. "I know you're her friends but we need to make sure she's safe. It's dangerous for her to leave." He got up and began dialing 911. " I'll be calling your parents and talk to you boys later. Now go to your class." Joey and Barry got up and hung their heads as they walked out of the office. He would have talked to them right then and there but his main concern right now was Jane. "Hello, can I have Officer Cooper, please?" He took a deep breath as the young officer came on the phone. "Hey, it's Sean Cavanaugh. Yeah, Jane Rizzoli is off school grounds again."

Meanwhile, Jane was running through the bushes to the open field where she'd spent her time with Maura that morning. "Maura?!" She called out hoping the honey blonde would hear her and call back but all she heard was silence. She ran out of the field towards the front of the Isles estate and looked for Maura. She climbed through the gate and ran around the yard and began yelling. "I'm sorry, Maura! I told you, everyone is blind! Please, come out!"

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind Jane and sent chills down her spine. She turned around to see a large man standing over her. He had the look of anger in his eyes.

"I'm uhh... I'm," She gulped hard. She'd never really feared anyone, but this man was scaring her to death.

"Well?" He leaned forward to look Jane in her eyes. His eyes pierced through her. She knew she was in trouble.

"I'm J-Jane." She began stuttering. The man knelt down and tried to look sympathetic but it didn't work.

"Well, Jane. What are you doing here?" He said sternly.

"I-I'm l-looking for Ma-Maura. Is she home?" Jane realized this was a bad idea when the man's face got angrier.

"Maura? Is this some kind of joke, kid?!" He got up off his knee and pulled on Jane's arm.

"No! No! No! Please, sir. I'm sorry!" Jane began crying as the man dragged her towards the gate. "She's my friend! She seemed so sad I thought I'd come by and cheer her up! Please don't hurt me!" The man stopped in his tracks as he heard those words coming from Jane's mouth.

"_Please don't hurt me!" Maura screamed and cried as the man clutched her arm._

"_Quiet!"_

"_Don't hurt her!" Another man charged after them._

"_Or what? Huh? What're you gonna do?! You sicken me. Having a kid with this woman. She's too good for you!" The man forcibly moved Maura between his chest and forearm and held a knife to Maura's neck. "One move and I promise you'll regret it, Doyle. One move."_

"_Sir, please! Don't let him hurt me!" Maura cried to the other man._

_"Shut it! Or I'll do it right here!" The man held the knife closer to Maura's tiny neck. She stifled her cries._

"_Please! Don't." The other man held his hands in surrender. "I'm so sorry, Maura."_

The memory played in the man's head as Jane yelled to him, crying her eyes out.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, kid. I just got angry alright." He stopped dragging Jane and wiped some of her tears away. "How do you know Maura?" He asked curiously as he knelt down to Jane.

"She's my friend." Jane sniffled, glad that the man calmed down.

"Your friend? Since when?" He was getting confused.

"Since yesterday." Jane was confused when the man furrowed his brow.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah. I met her yesterday." Jane sat down and began to pick the grass. "I'm sorry for coming into your yard and probably waking you." She kept looking down. She could feel the man's gaze locked on her. She was terrified, she didn't know what to do.

"Well, this ain't my house." Jane's gaze shot up to the man's eyes. "This is Constance's house. I just came by to visit. Make sure she's okay." He stayed kneeling down in front of her, one arm on his leg. "So, tell me. How did you and Maura meet?" The man asked curiously. Jane smiled at the memory.

"Well, see sir, I got a home run while we were playing kickball at my school." She pointed beyond the gate and bushes to the school that was hidden by the trees. The man looked back, nodded his head and let her continue on with her story. By the time she was done he was in complete and utter shock.

"You watch the news, kid?"

"No, why?" Jane tilted her head in confusion.

"Nothing. You should get back to your school."

"No! I don't like it there!" Jane brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. "People are annoying and the Sisters won't leave me alone. Can't I just stay here?" She didn't know what it was about this man but she wanted to stay with him. She thought that if she stayed with him, she could see Maura. Suddenly they heard sirens and Jane's parents voices.

"Janie! Janie! Where are you sweetie?!" Angela's distant voice made Jane tear some more.

"Jane! Jane, honey! C'mon now!" Frank called out to his daughter but she didn't budge. She sat there staring at the man with a sorrow look on her face.

"Again, you should go." He stood up and held his hand out to Jane which she accepted. "Don't wanna get in trouble now do ya?"

"It doesn't matter. I always do anyway." Jane said as she got up. She didn't wanna go back to the school. She didn't wanna go back to her parents. She just wanted to see if Maura was alright. She began walking hand in hand with the man onto the sidewalk. If you didn't cut through the bushes, the Isles Estate is quite far from the school because you had to walk around everything. The sidewalk, the grassy area in front of the Estate, the road. Jane stopped as soon as the began getting close to the school.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, trying to pull her.

"If you see Maura, could you tell her that I notice her, please?" Jane asked with hopeful eyes. The man let out a sigh and knelt down again.

"Look, I won't see Maura for a while. But I'm glad that you do. I'm also glad you're her friend. She needs a friend."

"Yeah, she said she doesn't really have friends."

"She doesn't. When you see her again, tell her that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jane asked curiously.

"I made a mistake." The man got up and began walking again. "You're different, you know that?" He said to Jane as they came up by a bush, looking at the officer who was looking for Jane.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." She looked down shamefully.

"Ain't nothin' to be ashamed about. I'm glad your different. My daughter might actually be happy for once." _Daughter? Maura?!_

"Your daughter is Maura?!" She said excitedly. She then realized that he said he didn't live with her so she began to feel bad for Maura.

"Was Maura."

"Was?" Jane cocked her head to the side, furrowing her eyebrow.

"Yeah. She, she's not with me anymore." He knew Jane wouldn't understand what he was trying to say. "Look, I should get going as well. Can't let that cop see me. I'll see you later, kid." The man disappeared in seconds. Jane walked away confused at what the man had said. She didn't know what he meant by "was". She didn't know why he was confused about her being friends with Maura. _Poor Maura. Her daddy doesn't even live with her!_ Jane began walking onto school property as Officer Riley Cooper grabbed her arm.

"Thought you could run away again, Rizzoli?" Officer Cooper said as she dragged Jane towards her parents. Riley was always the officer they'd call if Jane ran away or made a big commotion since the first time Jane beat up Joey. "Found her!" Riley said as she presented Jane to her parents and Mr. Cavanaugh.

"Jane! Don't you ever do that again!" Frank hugged Jane and wouldn't let go.

"You always say that yet you know she will." Angela said joining in on the hug. "You scared us half to death, Janie!" Frank and Angela released their grip on Jane.

"I went after Maura and –"

"Stop already! Stop with this Maura girl! Just stop!" Angela yelled out of hurt and anger at her daughter. "She doesn't exist!"

"Tell that to her pop!" Jane yelled back and changed the look on Angela's face.

"Her pop? You mean her father?" Angela asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion but Jane needs to get to class." Mr. Cavanaugh said as he stepped towards them. He turned towards Riley. "Thank you, again."

"No problem, wasn't that hard though. She was just around the corner. Make sure you check everywhere before you call me, will ya Sean?" She laughed as she got back in her car.

"Sorry!" Cavanaugh called back and watched the officer drive away. He was so sure he checked everywhere. "Back to you." He turned towards Jane who began sneaking her way back to her class. "Actually, I'm gonna suspend you for a week. You wanna run off my property, you can stay at home. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli, but next time, I'm expelling her." He walked away leaving Jane with her furious parents.

"What's wrong with you?! Huh?!" Angela began yelling at Jane.

"But Maura – "

"If you bring Maura up one more time, you're gonna be grounded! I'm tired of this, Jane! I'm tired of your lies and you excuses! You're starting to get delusional with this Maura character!" Angela couldn't take it anymore.

"Maura, Maura, Maura, Maura!" Jane yelled as she began tearing up. It hurt her that her mom wouldn't listen. It hurt her that her mom thought she was crazy. It just hurt her. Jane could feel the anger build up inside her. This wasn't about Maura anymore, it was about her mother thinking she was crazy. Angela just shook her head as she grabbed Jane by her arm and dragged her to the car.

"Let's go, Frank." Frank was just watching as his daughter fought off her mother. He didn't know why Angela made such a big deal about it. Angela forcibly strapped Jane in the car as Frank entered the drivers seat and sat down.

"Do you seriously believe there's a girl named Maura?" Angela asked Jane sternly as she looked into Jane's eyes.

"Believe? I know there's a girl named Maura!" Jane yelled back. Angela shook her head at her daughter's outburst and closed the door to step into the passenger side of the car. Frank began to drive away until Jane yelled.

"Wait!" Jane yelled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door as soon as the car stopped. She saw Maura sitting on the grass crying. She couldn't believe she didn't see her earlier. She ran up to Maura as fast as she could, hoping the honey blonde wouldn't run away. "Where'd you go?" Jane said sitting next to Maura.

"I don't know." Maura looked down.

"Jane! Get back here!" Frank yelled at his daughter, watching her talk to herself. Jane then got an idea.

"You wanna come over?" Jane asked Maura with a smile. "I'm suspended from a week so I won't be able to come here." Maura's expression brightened slightly.

"Won't your parents be mad?" Maura asked curiously. Jane looked back to see her mother get out of the car and walk towards Jane.

"Nah. They're blind like Sister Winifred so they probably won't see you anyway." Jane felt bad when she saw Maura's bottom lip quiver. "But I notice you. That's all that should matter." Jane said with a bright smile, making Maura smile. "It doesn't matter if no one else can see you. I still think you're cool." Jane said getting up, Maura following. "Do you think your parents will mind?"

"No. They don't even notice me when I'm in front of them, me being away won't make a difference." Jane's heart broke at Maura's sentence.

"By the way, a man said he was sorry." Jane said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"He said he made a mistake." Jane said as her mother approached her and grabbed Jane by the arm.

"Jane! Get back in the car and stop this nonsense!" Angela said as she pulled Jane towards the car.

"Hey, Ma. Maura's gonna stay with us." Jane winked at Maura who followed them back to their car. Angela looked around to see no one there. She was tired of fighting with Jane already.

"Fine, whatever, Jane." She said as she put Jane back into the car. Jane slid inside making room for Maura.

"Pop, this is Maura." Jane said proudly as Maura slid in, signaling Angela it's safe to close the door. "Say hi."

"Uh, hi, Maura?" Frank said to the air, confused.

"This is going to be a long week." Angela said as she slid in the passenger side, listening to Jane giggle to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I will reveal what happened to Maura. Probably in the next chapter or so. Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Unanswered Questions

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! :) Well, I hope that this chapter satisfies! Enjoy!

* * *

Once the car pulled into the garage, Jane sprinted out in excitement.

"C'mon, Maura!" Jane yelled excitedly as she ran into the house, with Maura not too far behind. Angela and Frank, however, stayed in the car.

"She talked to herself the whole ride home, Frank. She needs help." Angela said concernedly.

"She doesn't need help. It's just a phase." Frank leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes back and took a deep breath. "It's just a phase." He whispered, praying that he was right. Angela didn't know it but Frank was just as concerned as she was. At first, he thought it was a game and Jane was just being silly but as the car ride went on he could tell that Jane actually believed that she was actually talking to someone about their home and her room and everything about their lives.

"What happened to 'my Janie doesn't talk to herself', huh?" Angela crossed her arms.

"She doesn't. She's just fooling around."

"Frank, now you're changing your story. Is it a phase or is she just fooling around?"

"She's going through a phase of fooling around! I don't know!" Frank said as he opened the door and got out. He put his arm on top of the roof of the car and looked at Angela. "Look, I know my Janie and just doesn't talk to herself. Let's just go with it, okay?" Angela just nodded. She didn't want to argue with him anymore. Frank closed the door and walked into the house, Angela not too far behind, to see Jane on the counter reaching for a bowl. "What are you doing, Jane?" He asked.

"I'm tryna get a bowl. Maura's never tried Cocoa Puffs." Jane said to her father, not taking her eyes off the bowl.

"Jane, get down." Angela said as she walked through the door. "You've already had Cocoa Puffs this morning." She walked over to Jane and wrapped her arm around her. Jane began to squirm out of her mother's arm.

"It's not for me! It's for Maura!" Jane said as she tried to get out of Angela's grip.

"It's okay, Jane. I don't need to try it. I'm not hungry anyway. I don't really get hungry anymore." Maura said to Jane. Jane looked down at Maura and tilted her head.

"You sure? It's really good!" Angela furrowed her brow at Jane's sudden mood change.

"Yes, I'm sure." Maura said with a smile. "C'mon, let's go do something." She began to run out of the kitchen. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey! Cheater!" Jane said as she tried to wiggle away from Angela. "Lemme go! She's getting away!" Maura began laughing as she peeked behind the wall to see Angela holding a squirmy Jane.

"Jane! Calm down!" Angela's sudden outburst shocked both Jane and Maura making Jane stop squirming. "I'm tired of this!"

"Angela – "

"Frank, don't!" Angela held her hand up to stop Frank from talking. She was fed up with Jane talking to herself and Frank backing her up. She put Jane down and held both of her shoulders to look at her in her eyes. "Stop this already! Stop! You need to snap out of it, Janie! Ever since you got in the car you wouldn't stop talking to yourself! I want my old Janie back! I don't know who you are anymore! You talk to yourself after school yesterday, then you wake up early this morning, then you go off campus, again and blame it on an invisible girl named Maura and then you decide to bring this imaginary girl home! What's wrong with you?! I don't even know who you are anymore!" Jane's eyes began to tear as her mother yelled at her which made Angela's expression change. Jane never does cry or get sad whenever her parents or some kind of authority figure yells at her or scolds her, but it hurt Jane when her own mother asked what was wrong with her. "Janie –" Angela tried to say sympathetically but was cut off by Jane's loud high pitched voice.

"No! Don't talk to me!" Jane began pulling viciously away from Angela, letting some tears fall at the same time. "You're mean!" Jane finally broke free and ran into her room leaving Angela shocked and Frank shaking his head.

"She's a little girl, Angela. I know you're frustrated but you can't just yell at her like that." Frank said once he heard Jane's room door slam.

"I don't know what came over me." Angela began to tear knowing she had hurt her daughter. "I have to say I'm sorry." She began walking to Jane's room but was stopped by Frank.

"Leave her alone for now. You're probably the last person she wants to talk to." Angela nodded.

"Well, I'll go next door to get Tommy in the mean time then." Angela said as she walked passed Frank and out the door.

Jane was in her room crying on her bed. She laid on her stomach with a pillow buried in her face. She replayed everything her mother said to her, which made her cry harder. She suddenly felt a presence in the room. "Go away! I don't want you here."

"But you invited me." Maura said with a little pout. Jane shot up on her arms and turned her head over her shoulder to see the sympathetic look on Maura's face.

"I – I thought you left." Jane said through her sniffles.

"Why would I do that?" Maura asked as she walked over to Jane's bed. She laid next to Jane on her back and put one arm underneath her head.

"Well," Jane said as she turned onto her back and wiped away her tears. "You always leave me whenever someone says they can't see you or something." Jane said, her voice still shaky. Maura turned her head to look at Jane.

"Sorry," Maura looked down at her feet. "I just get scared."

"Of what?" Jane looked at Maura who was still looking at her feet.

"I don't know. I wanna leave before you actually can't see me." Jane got up on her elbows to look at Maura better.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone who could see me can't see me anymore so I just wanna leave before that happens with you." Maura looked up at Jane.

"But I don't want you to leave." Jane said as she turned on one shoulder, facing Maura. She began to put her free hand on Maura but stopped when she couldn't feel a body underneath her hand. She furrowed her brow and looked at Maura. "Why can't I touch you?" Jane brought her hand up to Maura's face and only felt a thick cold essence. Jane sat up and looked at Maura with a scared look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Maura sat up looking at Jane.

"I can't touch you." Jane place her hand to Maura's face as best she could. "Can you feel that?" Maura looked to Jane's hand and shook her head.

"Not really, no. I mean I can sort of feel it but not really." Jane dropped her hand as Maura began quivering her lip. "Wh-why can't I feel that?" Jane looked at her with concern and sympathy.

"I don't know." Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura. She could feel that there was something in her arms but she couldn't feel a physical body. She just felt cold thick air. "But it's okay." Maura looked at Jane, whose face was merely inches away from hers. "I can feel you." Jane said with a smile which made Maura's expression brighten. Jane leaned back on the bed with Maura's 'body' still in her arms. She could feel the pressure on her shoulder and stomach as Maura laid down with her. She kept her arms wrapped around Maura, not wanting to let go. "I still think you're cool." Jane said after a few moments of silence. "And you're still my friend."

"Really?" Maura said looking up at Jane.

"Really." Jane said with a smile.

"So, you're not scared?"

"Scared of what? That I can't really touch you? Naw." Jane's statement made Maura smile. She was glad that Jane didn't reject her.

"Janie?" Angela called from outside of her door. Jane didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to her mom. She was still mad at her for yelling at her. "Janie, please. I'm sorry." Jane still didn't answer. Although, she did sit up and look at the door and then back at Maura.

"You should talk to your mommy." Maura said.

"I don't want to." Jane replied.

"Want to what?" Angela could hear her daughter from outside.

"Talk to you!" Jane yelled in anger. "You think I'm crazy!"

"No, no sweetie. Please, just let me come in." Angela said calmly. She knew she had to stay calm when Jane got like this.

"No! Stay out!" Jane looked down at her bed and began to pout.

"Jane." Angela opened the door to see her daughter sitting on the bed by herself. "Janie, I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't right. You're just a little girl and I should understand that you might be going through a phase –" Angela said as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm not going through a phase!" Jane snapped back. "Maura is re – watch out!" Jane reached a hand over to protect Maura from Angela's butt. "Don't sit on her!" Jane said angrily.

"Jane! I can't see her!" Jane looked over to Maura who gave her a half smile.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it." Maura said as she moved out of the way so Angela could sit next to Jane.

"Sorry, that was insensitive of me." Angela said as she sat down.

"What's insensitive?" Jane asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it's –"

"Janie," Frank said as he appeared at the door with Tommy in his arms. "What's Maura's last name?" He asked curiously. Jane looked over to Maura and looked back to her father.

"Isles. Maura Isles." She replied. Frank let out a sigh.

"Angela, I wanna show you something."

"But I'm –"

"It's important." Frank said with seriousness. Angela gave Jane a kiss on the forehead before following Frank into the living room.

"What's so important?" Angela crossed her arms as she watch Frank pull out a newspaper article from a year ago.

"Look." Frank handed Angela the newspaper and she gasped in disbelief as she read the article.

**_Young Girl Killed At The Hand Of Own Grandfather._**

_According to sources, mob boss Patrick "Paddy" Doyle Jr fell in love with a Harvard girl but father, Patrick Sr., didn't approve of this relationship. But that didn't stop Paddy Jr to see the woman. In fact, it was recently found out that they young couple had a child. In order to protect that child he told everyone she had died at birth, as well as the mother. A few days ago, Patrick Doyle Sr. found out that the baby and woman were still alive and sent men to retrieve the child. When Paddy Jr killed all three men to save his child, Paddy Sr came in personally to do the job. Patrick Jr. ended up killing his own father, but not before his father killed the young girl. She was only 6. May God have rest on her soul._

Next to the article had a photo of a gravestone that read "_Maura Isles. August 7, 1972 – February 4, 1979. Safe from all earthy harm."_

"I knew the name 'Maura' sounded familiar. She was that little girl, remember?" Frank said as he bounced a sleeping Tommy in his arms. Angela nodded. She was speechless. "How do you explain this? How is our little girl talking to someone who's suppose to be dead?"

"She could've saw a newcast or something." Angela whispered. She looked at the article and let out a deep breath. She got out her phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Frank asked.

"Dr. Rod Parker. He specializes in people with delusional disorders." She said as she brought her phone to her ear.

"You think Janie is delusional?" Frank said as he furrowed his eye brows.

"I think Janie needs help." Angela said before Dr. Parker picked up his phone. "Hi, Dr. Parker. My name is Angela and I have a daughter named Jane. I think she needs your help..."

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think! :) Thank you for reading! :) *thank you to Smiahoyo who corrected me on the "Paddy" thing. I'm so sorry about that.


	7. Running In The Street

**A/N: **So, this chapter didn't go as I intended. I also realize now how much dialogue this chapter has. Obviously, I write as I go along. Hope this satisfies though. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Yes, half an hour will be fine. Okay. Okay. Thank you." Angela hung up her phone and looked at her husband who had a disapproving look.

"Angela, she's just a young girl." Frank said. "She doesn't need therapy or anyone telling her she's a nut case, not at this age."

"He just wants to examine her, that's all. One of his appointments canceled so he said Janie could come in, just to talk."

"I don't like it Angela."

"Well, I don't like my daughter talking to people we can't see."

"It was only 2 days, Angela. Maybe she'll grow out of it." Frank said, trying to convince Angela not to go through with this.

"And if she doesn't?"

"We'll worry about it then."

"Frank, I'm not going to argue with you about this. Later will be too late! We need to nip this butt now, while it's still fresh."

"And if this traumatizes her? What are you gonna do, huh?"

"It won't! God, Frank! It's just one session." Angela said as she walked away back to Jane's room. She stopped at the door when she heard Jane talking.

"My mommy doesn't understand. She never understands. Like that one time I tried to help kill a fly but I accidentally broke the cafeteria window with my foot, my mommy got so mad at me. She grounded me for a whole month. It was an accident! But she didn't listen to me. She never listens to me." Angela could hear Jane's voice shaking but she stepped forward into the door anyway.

"Janie?"

"What?" Jane turned her back to Angela. She didn't want her mother to see her crying.

"We're going to go somewhere."

"I don't wanna."

"You're going whether you like it or not." Angela said as she walked to Jane. She picked her daughter up by her waist, making her furious.

"Let me go! Leave me alone! I heard you talking on the phone! I know you think I'm crazy!" Jane began kicking her legs furiously in the air and screaming, making her dad come in.

"Angela! C'mon now!"

"Quiet, Frank! I just want to see if she's okay!"

"I'm fine! Put me down!" Jane yelled at her mother. This caused Angela to squeeze Jane tighter, accidentally crushing the girl. "You're hurting me! Put me down!" Jane screamed louder. She looked at Maura with tears in her eyes. "Maura, help me! Please!" Jane closed her eyes and kept kicking and waving her fists in her air.

"Jane, that's enough with – ow!" Angela felt a sharp nip at her legs. Jane looked down to see Maura pinching her mother.

"Let Jane go!" Maura started to get mad at the fact Angela was hurting her friend. Suddenly Angela accidentally dropped Jane, leaving Jane to run out of the room and Maura not too far behind. Frank did nothing to stop her for he was in shock that Angela just dropped their daughter.

"What the hell just happened? Why did you do that?" Frank asked.

"I – I don't know." Angela looked at her hands. "I didn't drop Jane. It just – she just... slipped. I – I don't , wha – what was that?" Frank just shook his head at his wife and left to find Jane in the house.

Little did he know Jane was running on the street to God knows where. She kept running knowing Maura was right behind her, not even out of breath. Jane let the tears fall and dry as she ran. She hated this feeling. She hated feeling as if her parents thought she was crazy. She didn't know where she was running but she just kept running.

"Jane! Stop!" Maura said as she ran beside her.

"Why? You can keep up! I don't know how but you can!" Jane was quickly approaching a four way stop, not knowing a car was speeding on the other side.

"It's not about me! Jane, there's a – watch out!" Maura said as Jane looked to her left and saw the headlights coming straight to her. She stopped dead in her tracks with fear in her heart. She cringed waiting for impact.

"Maura!" She yelled just as the car was about to hit her. She was ready for the impact, ready for the pain. But she didn't feel it. She opened her eyes to see the car at a dead stop inches away from her. The driver came out. He looked at his car as if it was a foreign object. It had died by itself. He didn't know why and he didn't know how, neither did Jane. But Maura did. The driver noticed Jane standing in front of his car and got furious.

"What the hell, kid?! Don't you see I'm driving?! What's the matter with you?! Running into the street like that?!" The man said angrily.

"Don't you see I'm running?! What's the matter with you?! You were going over speed limit, mister!" Jane screamed back. The man stepped towards Jane but felt something holding him back.

"Don't hurt her." Maura said as she stepped in front of him. The driver felt as if he couldn't move. As if he didn't have any control over his body. "Let's go, Jane." Maura said as she walked away, not taking her eyes off the man. The man still stood there in shock as he watched the little girl walk away.

"That was weird. Stupid car. Stupid driver." Jane said as she was walking on the road. She looked over to Maura who was slightly giggling. "What's so funny?" Jane furrowed her brow. "I almost got runned over and you're laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, Jane. And runned isn't a word." Maura said. Jane just rolled her eyes.

"So what're you laughing at then?"

"That man's face when I broke his car." Maura smiled at Jane who now had a shocked look.

"That was you?" Maura nodded with a smile. "How did you do that?" Jane said calmly as she and Maura walked on to the side walk.

"I don't know. I just notice whenever I get really mad or sad or happy, things happen."

"Like what?"

"Whatever I want." Maura said smiling at Jane. They came to an empty park with swings which Jane and Maura quickly ran to. They swung in silence for a while before Jane started talking.

"How long could you do that? Get mad and make things happen I mean."

"A while." Maura started to swing higher.

"Oh. I see." Jane started to swing higher with Maura. "Thanks for getting me out of my mommy's arms. I hate it when she does that."

"Does what?"

"Makes me do things I don't wanna."

"She's just looking out for you." Maura put her feet to the ground to stop. "At least she does. My mommy doesn't even care." Jane stopped next to Maura and looked at her sympathetically.

"I care." Jane said. Maura looked up at Jane and gave her a faint smile.

"Janie?! Janie! Honey! C'mon, don't do this again!" Frank called out as he ran on the street. As much as she didn't want to, Jane thought it was best to go to her father.

"I'm over here, Pop!" Jane called out on the swings. Her father came running to Jane, happy to see that she was okay.

"Stop doing that, Janie! You could've gotten hurt!" Frank said as he hugged his daughter. "You know you're mother didn't mean to drop you." He pushed her back enough to look into her eyes. "C'mon, Jane. Let's go home." He stood up and began to pull Jane with him but she pulled away.

"No! Ma thinks I'm crazy!" Jane looked at Maura, who got up from the swing, and pouted. "She doesn't believe me."

"You're mother is just worried." Frank said as he stroked some strands of hair behind Jane's ear. "She wants to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay." Jane said softly, looking at the ground.

"Let's just take you in, just this one day, and if you don't like it then you don't have to go back. How's that?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Fine." Jane said as she hoped off the swing. Frank took Jane's hand and began walking back to their house.

"Can I come?" Maura asked as she followed Jane and her dad.

"Maaybe." Jane said with a little smile. Frank smiled down at his daughter who was smiling at the air beside her. "Can Maura come?" Jane asked hopefully as she looked up.

"Sure, sweetie." Frank said smiling. They came to the four way street where Jane almost got ran over and saw the same man still staring at his car.

"That your kid?" The man said as he saw Frank and Jane approaching him.

"Yeah this is my kid. What's it to ya?" Frank said irritatedly.

"You better watch her. She nearly got ran over out here! Runnin out in the streets like a chicken without a head!" The man said furiously before he knelt down to be eye to eye with Jane who didn't seem scared of him at all. "What did you do to my car? It ain't workin' now!"

"Hey! Don't yell at my daughter!" Frank said as he pushed the man away from Jane.

"I didn't do anything! Maybe if you weren't speeding, it wouldn't have died out!" Jane yelled back. She knew why his car died but it was too tempting to aggravate the man.

"You were speeding?! And then you blame my girl for almost getting banged by you?!" Frank stepped closer to the man. "You got a lot of nerve. I'm not saying that my Jane was right but that was your fault as well. You ever come close to my daughter again and I promise, you'll regret it." Frank walked passed the man with Jane still holding his hand. Jane felt the need to stick out her tounge.

"You better watch that punk daughter of yours." The man said as he watched Jane and Frank walk away.

"You better watch that punk mouth of yours!" Jane screamed back.

"Jane, you're not helping." Frank said, keeping his head straight. Jane kept looking at the man with no fear. "I'm not scared of you!" Jane yelled as she saw the man's face twitch. Frank pulled her so she'd look forward, neither of them hearing what the man said back.

"Don't worry. You will be." The man said quietly with a smirk as he went back to examining his car.

* * *

**A/N: **I was watching Charmed and got the whole "Maura being able to touch and do things with enough emotion" idea from there. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
